


Lightning in a Bottle

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Mention of Suicide, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Some pushin and shovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Lohn gets his heart broken by a lady friend and before he can drown his troubles in booze, Redd suggests another way to help mend his broken heart.———I recall in passing seeing a prompt a week or so ago along the lines of -“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll forget you even met that asshole.” which was the starting point for this one shot.No beta, but ficfucker 100% inspired me. Rabbit Lightning doesn’t get enough of that Rhinky love.❤️❤️❤️





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/gifts).

> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927  
Let’s get Rhinky!  
Comments are my drug. But don’t do drugs kids. But comment. All the cool kids are doing it. ❤️❤️❤️

“How do I look?” 

Lohn’s unibrow scrunched in his self-perusal. He smoothed down the front of his floral suit jacket, pulling on his lapel to open the deep V of his black button up a little wider as he spun away from the floor length mirror to face Redd. He opened his arms and tilted his head up to look into his best friend’s eyes for approval. Redd tilted his orange-tinted sunglasses down and gave him a thorough once over. 

“Ya look good, Lightnin’.” Lohn smiled his crooked smile.

“Thank ya, Redd. Vana ain’t gonna know what hit her!” He smirked and turned back to the mirror, adjusted his chain, and hiked up his extremely tight jeans.

“Where y’all goin again?”

“That bar past the city limit sign… There’s a motel attached to it.” Lohn waggled his eyebrows and tucked his tongue behind his teeth. Redd rolled his eyes and went back to nursing his Budweiser.

“Won’t wait up fer ya, Casanova.”

“Naw, I’m teasin’. She’s a nice church gal. None of that funny business yet.”

“Y’all have been out 5 or 6 times… how long did y’all wanna wait?”

“I dunno, Moonshine- get off it, will ya? I done already said she’s a _ nice _ girl. She wants to wait.” Redd sat up in his chair, chastising himself.

“Ok. Sorry, man.” Lohn immediately felt guilty for snapping. His shoulders dropped as he released an exhale.

“It’s alright. Ain’t your fault for askin’. Dunno why I hollered at ya….”

“Cause ya ain’t been laid in a while…” Lohn smiled and threw his hat full force at Redd’s head- he caught it in the nick of time, protecting his face, bellowing loudly. 

“Gimme back my hat, asshole.” There was no venom in the words. “I got a lady to meet.” He put on the black bejeweled cowboy hat with comical flourish. Redd continued to chuckle as he watched his long time singing partner head out the door.

“Have fun, killer,” he called out.

“Plannin’ on it.” Lohn gave Redd a wink as he exited the trailer. The door shut and Redd heaved a big sigh and finished off his beer. He grabbed another, hoping to drink enough to get comfortably numb. Or at least drunk enough to stop questioning why a wink from his best friend made his stomach flutter.

—————

About 45 min had passed and Rhett was working on his third beer. He sat back in the cushioned bench seat, his feet crossed, resting atop their kitchen table, his guitar in his lap. He was almost done tuning it when Lohn threw open the trailer door.

“Woah, yer back early…” He took in the state of his best friend. Lohn’s face was red, splotchy, and tear streaked. His bloodshot blue eyes darted around the trailer and his breathing was shallow. Rhett immediately set his guitar to the side, flung his feet off the table and stood. “What happened, bo?”

Lohn continued to breath in short pants, sounding like he had sprinted the entire way back. He yanked one of Redd’s unfinished beers off the table and downed it. He crushed the can in his hand and threw it in the far corner and finally spoke. He sounded clipped and cold.

“Went to the bar. Vana wasn’t there yet…”

He found another half-finished can and gulped down the remaining luke-warm liquid and threw it to the floor. He headed for their cooler and opened it roughly in search of another. “I ordered a beer. Then I went to the men’s room ta take a piss and saw her screwing some dude in the stall.” Redd couldn’t hide his gasp.

“Lohn…” The shorter man cracked open his new beer and took a few large gulps.

“She lied ta me, Redd.” Lohn was shaking, denting the can with his vice-like grip. The hot, angry tears continued to flow as he ranted and raved, gesturing with the beer can and spilling foam all over the floor of their trailer. “Told me she loved me. Told me that I was what she had always been lookin’ fer. Then she… then she’s knockin boots with some stranger on a toilet in a dive bar…”

“Lohn, she-”

“What’s wrong with me?” Redd flew to his friend and put a large hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Lohn, no.”

“Why would she lie ta me?” He tried to drink the rest of his third can, and Redd wrestled it away. 

“Lightin’, stop.” He tried to hold it out of the sad man’s grasp.

“Give it! I’m allowed ta drink, I have a broken heart!” He socked Redd in the pec and wrenched the beer out of his hands and poured the rest down his throat. Lohn attempted to go back to the cooler a second time, but Redd beat him there and sat on the lid. Keeping it shut.

Link balled his fists and for a minute, Redd thought they might actually get into a fist fight, but Lohn had other plans. “I’m gonna go back.”

“Wait, what? To the bar?”

“Yep.” Lohn headed for the door. Redd scrambled off the cooler and blocked the trailer door with his huge body. 

“Why? Fer what?”

“I’m gonna kill that guy. Now outta ma way.” He nodded as if he was resigned and unshakeable in his decision. Redd spoke to him with an even tone in an attempt to diffuse the escalating situation. He tried his best to be logical.

“Lohn. Ya can’t do that. They’re probably gone anyway.”

“Then what the hell am I supposed ta do??” 

Redd was beside himself, he hated seeing Lohn so distraught.

“They’ll be other girls, brother. Why’s this one got ya so upset?” Lohn’s eyes swam with unshed tears as he swallowed and backed off of Redd, his body releasing the will to fight.

“Redd, look at me. I… I haven’t been on a date since we moved outta North Carolina… I got crooked teeth, I’m poor as dirt, and I share a trailer with ma best friend.” Lohn gestured to their accommodations as he walked back into the center of their living room/bedroom/kitchen/entertainment space. “I ain’t exactly marriage material, brother. And Vana… 

I thought she saw past all that. She said she liked ma singin’....she liked ma clothes…” his eyes shut as he beat himself up internally. “I don’t know what I did wrong… I can’t believe I screwed this up.” Redd pushed off the door.

“Lohn! _ You _ didn’t screw anythin’ up! You took her out, you showed her a good time, respected her boundaries. It ain’t your fault she-”

“I’m gonna take a drive, Redd.” Lohn nearly whispered. Redd shook his head and went to block the door again.

“Not on 4 beers ya ain’t. You could crash.”

Lohn’s eyes clouded and he spoke so low, he wasn’t even sure if he could hear the phrase himself.

“At least my heart’ll stop hurtin’.”

Redd’s blood went to ice as images of a life without his best friend flashed in front of his eyes. Redd let loose a groan of pain and it culminated in the physical action of pushing hard against Lohn. 

“Don’t say shit like that!”

Lohn’s body took the shove like a rag doll, his shoulders slumped, his arms like jelly, his head hung low. 

“Don’t wanna feel this heartbreak, Redd. Just lemme go.” 

“No!” He shoved again. 

“Hey!” Lohn finally got fired up and pushed back. _ Good _. Redd thought. Anger is better than complacency. “Cut it out, Rabbitclaw! You can’t stop me!” Both men were seething. They circled each other, plotting their next blow. 

Lohn took off his hat and with an eerie calmness, set it on the counter. He took a moment, then in a flash he charged at Redd like a linebacker. He shoved his shoulder into Redd’s stomach and rammed him into the wall of the trailer, the vehicle rocking violently with the impact. 

Redd tried to recover, but it proved difficult, having just had the wind knocked out of him. He weakly pushed against Lohn until he caught his breath and then shoved with all his might- sending Lohn flying across the room. Redd huffed and advanced with his large steps and shoved Lohn against the counter and grabbed his hips and gave him a harsh, sloppy kiss. Lohn’s eyes went wide and he pulled away.

“What the hell are ya doing??”

Redd’s breath was leaving in fast pants as he stared at Lohn’s beautiful, full lips. He looked as if he was about to devour the raven haired singer whole. He spoke in his deepest baritone.

“I’m gonna fuck ya so hard that ya forget ya ever met that tramp.” He smashed his lips into Lohn’s, the smaller man hesitating a second, before whimpering and quickly reciprocating, grabbing the man’s lapels and pulling him closer. He tugged at Redd’s fringe vest, in an attempt to remove it. Without breaking their liplock, Redd ripped the suede vest open, muscles flexing- the buttons flying off in all directions. He threw the ripped garment to the ground. Lohn pulled away, his eyes went wide with lust and concern.

“Redd, yer vest, ya love that th-” Redd cut him off with another deep kiss before running his hands through the jet black strands and giving them a tug. “Oh!” Lohn felt his dick pulse in his jeans. Redd reached into the top of Lohn’s pants to pull out and untuck his shirt. 

_ Fuck it. _Lohn ripped the two buttons off of his shirt, too. And shucked it off with his jacket in one motion. 

His fingers flew up to the taller man’s well kept beard and he weaved his fingers through it and pulled their lips together. Redd went for Lohn’s belt- he had it unclasped within seconds and ripped it out of the loops and threw it behind him, and then made quick work of Lohn’s zipper. Their moment halted as Redd stopped all movement and looked into the purest blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Ok?” Redd questioned. An emphatic nod was his response. Redd slowly maneuvered his hand into the dark denim of his best friend.

Lohn’s breath caught, he held it and let it burn his lungs for a minute before releasing a long, whiny mewl.

“Reeeeedd.” 

“Fuck. Love that sound,” Redd growled. He pumped for a few moments before flipping Lohn around and pressing his chest to the counter. He yanked down the denim, getting it as far as his cowboy boots, leaving Lohn’s gorgeous ass exposed.

_ Crack! _

Redd’s large hand connected with the firm pale flesh of Lohn’s rump with a loud smacking sound. Lohn was deadly silent. Redd did it again, harder. 

_ Crack! _

This time he heard a whimper followed by a muffled moan. 

_ Crack! Crack! _

He struck both cheeks hard in concession, and Lohn nearly sobbed. Redd would be worried if the cries weren’t interspersed with desperate moans. 

He knelt down behind the reddened cheeks and kissed the hot flesh in an attempt to soothe. Lohn flinched at the tenderness. Redd gently kissed all around Link’s ass, before spreading his cheeks and diving in without hesitation. His wet tongue licked all around Lohn’s entrance. Lohn’s head shot up and hit the bottom of the kitchen cabinets.

“Shit!” Lohn rubbed the back of his head. Redd stayed undeterred as he continued to circle his tongue before inserting it with stiff, shallow thrusts inside of Lohn. Lohn’s hands were in tight fists as he processed the onslaught of sensation, his hand eventually trailing down to his own dick, rubbing in time with Redd’s tongue fucking. 

After a few minutes, Redd spit a large amount against Lohn’s entrance, and again on his own member. He pumped it a few times and pressed against Lohn’s spit-lubed hole. He felt Lohn twitch and respond against the head of his cock and it drove him absolutely crazy. He groaned low, desperate to thrust forward and feel Lohn twitch and respond _ around _ his cock, not just _ against _ it. But he still wanted to be sure that Lohn wanted this as much as he did.

“Ya want this, Lightin’?” Lohn panted and pushed his ass back.

“Fuck me, Moonshine.”

“Fuck.” He breached the barrier and Lohn couldn’t help but tense. 

“Shit. Shit.” Lohn groaned with pain. “I’m sorry. Fuck…” 

Redd gave it a moment and tried pushing his hips forward again, but the result was the same. “Fuck! God dammit!” 

Redd let go of his cock, and let it fall heavy between his legs. Both his hands rubbed and caressed up and down Lohn’s back before moving his tall body forward to to try envelop the smaller man, who was still bent over the counter, by hugging him from behind. His arms wrapped around Lohn’s impossibly small waist and his cheek rested against his shoulder blades.

“Come ere.” He gently helped the man up and spun him around to face him. Redd knelt to help rid Lohn of his boots and tight jeans. He couldn’t help but give a wet kiss to the hard cock currently in his face as he did so. Lohn shivered and let loose a small whimper. Redd felt emboldened by the sound and took the end into his mouth. It was so odd for the act to feel so new and so natural all at once. Redd was curious- savoring the taste, trying different speeds. He soon fell into a quick rhythm and had Lohn thrusting into his mouth. 

But then he suddenly pulled off and wordlessly stood. He lifted Lohn as if he weighed nothing and set him on their flimsy kitchen table and stepped inbetween his legs, Lohn’s now naked limbs wrapping around him. 

“Wanna try again?” 

Lohn was already scooting to the end of the table.

“Yeh.” He placed his hands on Redd’s strong shoulders and Redd lined up again. This time, he eased in a few inches right away. 

“Fuck…” Redd’s eyes rolled back into his head. He wished he could thrust all the way in and really fuck Lohn like he promised, but now all he cared about was making the experience enjoyable for his best friend. He corkscrewed Lohn’s cock and cooed praise.

“Ya did so good, Lightnin’. Takin ma cock like that. So good. You feel… fuck…. s’best I ever felt…” he slid in a few more inches and Lohn’s shoulders relaxed.

“Yeh?”

“No contest. Never felt like this before.” 

“Fuck, Redd. I wanna be good for ya.” Redd moved forward until he bottomed out and they both let out a cry. 

“Yer already doin it, baby.” Redd began to move smoothly and slowly in and out of Lohn. They released breathy moans as both heads were bowed- transfixed at their point of connection. But then Lohn looked up. The smaller man’s hands rose to tenderly hold Redd’s cheeks. His fingertips danced around the high cheekbones before gingerly removing Redd’s glasses. He chucked them off to the side. 

He was finally able to really look into the soft, grey green eyes that stared back at him with a fire of need, awash with adoration. He caressed Redd’s sweating face as he observed the green orbs.

“There they are.” Redd blushed and tried to hide it with neck kisses as he continued to thrust and stroke Lohn’s ever-growing member.

“Fuck, Lightnin’.”

The sweet sting of fullness was overwhelming Lohn’s senses as he held on for dear life.

“Lord, ya got a big dick, Redd.” Redd pressed all the way inside, smirking.

“Ya complaining?” Lohn shook his head.

“No, no, no… s’worth it!”

Lohn had started to thrust back against Redd, which spurred the man on as he growled and thrust harder.

“That’s it darlin, fuck me back!” Lohn yelped in surprise as Redd pounded away, he brought his hands to the back of the taller man’s head and pulled on the blonde mullet. It felt so sinfully good, Lohn knew he could come soon if Redd kept pumping him while he pounded.

“Fuck me harder,” the blue eyed man demanded.

“Oh god. Yeh. I will, I will!” Redd was harsh as he snapped his hips into Lohn. Each slap of flesh an obscene countdown to their inevitable conclusion of shared ecstasy. Redd tried with all his might to fulfill Lohn’s request. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth grit, sweat running down his face as he fucked with everything he had. “Fuck!”

“Re-Redd… I think…. I think I’m gonna cum!!”

“Yeh… Cum fer your Moonshine, Lightnin’, cum fer me.”

“Redd!” Lohn’s hand took over his own cock. His strokes were a blur as he swiftly approached his orgasm. His head was thrown back, mouth open wide- practically screaming as he whined in desperation. Redd had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“Fuck, lookit ya. I’m gonna cum… ya gonna let me cum inside ya, Lightnin’?”

The dirty words sparked Lohn’s orgasm and he started shooting his load between their bodies. 

“Fuck, cum in me, Moonshine. Gimme all ya got!”

Redd was more than happy to oblige as he coated Lohn’s insides, whilst kissing his open mouth with unprecedented passion and desperation. 

The two men jerked and twitched through their aftershocks, Redd’s legs shaking violently and threatening to give out, but the need to hold his best friend close was stronger. He wrapped his arms around Lohn, and peppered kissed in his hair. 

“Wow…” Lohn panted. 

Redd chuckled, “I know how ya feel…”

“Yeh...” 

The men held each other close, breathing in sync, neither man wanting to disconnect a moment before they had to. 

Redd kissed behind Lohn’s ear and whispered in question, “Ya feel better?” 

Lohn’s goofy smile emerged as he tried to sound even-keeled.

“Yeh.”

Redd softened and slid out of Lohn. They both felt the loss.

“Oh.” “Oh!”

They chuckled at their nearly harmonized exclamation. Still holding Lohn with his left arm, Redd’s right reached over to grab a clean dish towel, and tried as best he could to dab and clean their mixed ejaculate. Lohn said nothing and let Redd care for him in this way, smiling blissfully and revelling in the attention. Redd spoke up, his eyes on his task.

“Did ya like it?”

“Yeh.” 

Redd continued to look down as he struggled to ask the next question.

“Do ya… do ya like_ me _?” 

Lohn smiled sweetly, and pulled Redd’s chin up to look him in the eye with an emphatic, “Yeh.” 

Redd smiled wide and ventured, “Ya wanna do this again?”

“Hell yeh.” They laughed and kissed as if they had been doing it their whole lives, cheeks were caressed and necks were kissed before they finally decided to call it a night. Spooning nude in the full sized bed they decided to share, they brainstormed other uses for the now-useless additional loft mattress.

Rhett kissed the back of Lohn’s neck a dozen times before he worked up enough courage to bring the next subject up, because he needed to get this out. He took a shaky breath.

“Lohn? Darlin’?”

“Yeh, Redd?”

“I need ya ta promise me somethin’.”

Lohn tried to look back over his shoulder and responded with, “Anythin’.”

“I don’t ever want ya talkin’ how ya were tonight. Ever again.” Lohn swallowed and let him speak without interruption. He nodded gently to acknowledge the request. “All that horse crap about not wantin’ ta feel the pain no more. That ain’t gonna fly with me, Lightin’. Ya talk ta me when that happens. And we’ll work through it. Together.”

“Yer right, Redd. I wasn’t thinkin’.” Redd swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I can’t lose ya, bo.” 

“Ya won’t, I promise.” Rhett held the man even closer and kissed across his broad shoulders.

“That’s a promise ya better keep.”

“I will…. I have way too much to live for.” He grasped the hands encircling his waist and squeezed. 


End file.
